Chapter 20
Alex is applauded for her singing performance as the mole in the Monroe Family orchestrates an attack on the Cristianos. So when one unlucky Twilight causes discord to ensue inside "Bastard", Mikhail begins his Twilight-killing, tag-stealing rampage. Full Synopsis Alex receives a rapturous applause for her singing while one of the Twilights in the audience anxiously recalls events from earlier on when he was still captured by Ivan Glaziev, who was cruelly holding his daughter hostage. Loretta commends Alex for her début and she thanks her. Loretta then says she remembers when Alex was a prostitute and says she was lucky she was still alive commenting that the Benriya and Chad were good people. Loretta then goes on to say that one of the prostitutes at "Bastard" had quit and hints that Alex could fill in, disheartening her, but then deadpans that she was joking mentioning that her mother had also been a prostitute. Loretta explains that her mother was the first songstress in "Bastard" but died after giving birth to her, noting that she wasn't brave enough to face the hallucinative effects of the Tb pills like Alex had. One of Loretta's underlings then calls her away as Ivan arrives to meet with Loretta. The fidgety Twilight from earlier stares at them as Ivan hands Loretta a case full of money to pay off loans. Loretta smells iron on him and Ivan apologetically explains he had just been doing corpse disposal prior to coming, as he subtly holds a dismembered ear behind his back. Outside the Benriya confirm they had finished their anti-Twilight repelling duties, with Worick saying they should go and chill at "Bastard". Nic declines the offer, saying he'd go home as their job was over, when Worick suddenly calls to him as he notices something. Back at "Bastard", Alex looks on with a thousand-yard stare as the fidgety Twilight from before, who happens to be B/5 rank, kills some people within the establishment. When one of the guards tries to apprehend him, the Twilight attacks and kills him before then going after Loretta. Loretta barely looks at the attacking Twilight as Galahad effortlessly intercepts him, shatters his dagger and sends him hurtling away with a strong punch. Ivan looks on disappointedly as more Twilights suddenly swarm on Galahad, but Marco breezes in an easily dispatches them. As Ivan thinks on how useless the Twilights were, Loretta angrily berates the first Twilight for needlessly killing innocent Twilights and threatens him to confess who his leaders were. The Twilight fearfully attempts to flee and is subsequently bisected mercilessly at the waist by Mikhail, shocking Loretta. As Galahad and Marco wonder where he came from, the Twilights in "Bastard" run for their lives in fear. Loretta fruitlessly tries to calm down the scared Twilights and one of them knocks her over in the ensuing chaos, but fortunately Alex pulls her out before she gets hurt. The fidgety Twilight who had just been bisected reaches out to an apathetic Ivan, who tells him that his wife and daughter had been brutally mutilated and killed right after he had left. As the Twilights chaotically flee from "Bastard" Ivan tells Erica to kill them. Inside, Mikhail is stealing the dead Twilights' tags as Galahad and some of the guards of "Bastard" ready to attack. Galahad tells Mikhail off but the little child flips over their heads and calls them the "bad guys". Alex communicates with Worick over the earpiece, telling him to get back as quickly as possible, and Loretta takes over, informing Worick that "Bastard" was under attack in a manner similar to the Twilight Hunts and that Galahad was defending the place. As the message ends, Worick thinks about how messed up the situation was before telling Nic to go and buy them some time as he would catch up with them later. Worick tells him to be careful as they were up against the Hunter. Back inside "Bastard", Mikhail happily brandishes the tags he had stolen and tells Galahad only his one was left. Galahad wonders how Mikhail was so powerful despite not having a tag and contemplates on whether Mikhail was the Hunter. Mikhail then complains that Galahad wasn't taking it seriously causing the latter to attack the child more seriously to the point where he has Mikhail on the ropes. After landing what he thinks to be the finishing blow Mikhail grins up at Galahad, having completely stopped the punch with his hand, and prepares to strike him from point-blank range but Marco intercepts the attack, forcefully throwing the child away with his wrist wires whilst simultaneously retrieving the tags the child had stolen. Mikhail tells Marco to give him his tags back but Marco refuses, prompting the former to call him a bully. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4